bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ash9876/Saving Ideas
Each of these five spirits manifest in the real world through the element they personify, and they play "games" with their opponent, which are basically attacks of sorts, and are combinations. The spirits, if not playing the game in sync together, are unable to cast these attacks against an enemy, and as such, force Fumei to fight himself. Or, with his immense spiritual power, can take control of all of them and play these games, although they are severely weakened Okay so basically, Izanami's ability is primarily the use of an unnatural and alluring scent that is emanated from Yuuki once the zanpakuto is released. Although at first this alluring scent has no properties, it actually has the potent ability to taunt the opponents into attacking him by forcibly triggering their angered emotions to rise, or just simply fall into provocation. NOW! Once this has been successfully utilised and Izanami's released state clashes with the opponent opponent's blade then! They are forcibly drawn into an alternate dimension created by Izanami herself. This dimension is literally whatever the opponent desires most out of life. Now, you might be thinking WTF? But I'll keep going In this dimension, Yuuki has the ability to be able to literally manipulate her surroundings and the opponent's senses to the point where the once peaceful haven becomes a nightmare. And due to Yuuki's presence being nothing more than a voice that commands the various abilities that are inside this dimension, it is almost impossible to escape. However, the use of energies such as Wisdom, or states such as Bankai and Setsura, which emit an enormous amount of energy are able to "disrupt the disruptions" caused inside their own mind, through an explosion of concentrated spiritual power throughout the body. This creates several dents inside the dimension, at which Yuuki's physical form manifests. Once the opponent clashes blades with Yuuki again, they're returned to the real world, and the shikai is automatically sealed for a certain period of time. In RP's the disruption is reduced to Shikai due to OP'ing issues. Oh, I forgot to add Resureccion and other "final states" Confirmed Zan Ideas Ikotsu (遺骨 Ashes of Deceased) is the name of Douji Meitzen's zanpakuto. When sealed it takes the form of an average sized Katana with an unusual skull tipped hilt and skull shaped guard, which are both white while the hilt itself is black. The blade is known to have an unusual jagged shape despite it's sharpness and Douji's bond with it. Douji states that this jagged edge is the result of the flames and ashes that have battered onto this blade. Shikai: When releasing his zanpakuto, he chants, Rest in Peace (成仏 Joubutsu) and the blade itself disperses into several cemetery crosses created out of the ash created by his zanpakuto. These cemetery crosses will levitate and circle around Douji for the time that they are formed. Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Ikotsu is to literally, in Douji's own words, "Burn in homage to the dead." This is done through the ash formed into the crosses that are created. These crosses carry an extremely condensed and heated ash particles which are able to corrode the very air that the crosses are taking up. This ash, when heated up to a certain point while in cross form, are able to separate at massive speeds, with each individual ash particle becoming a much smaller version of the cross they had formed into. These crosses have bladed points, and are able to cut through literally almost anything by speeding up the process that the spiritrons work at, breaking their bonds and literally burning through them. These particles of ash can be formed into several shapes, including shields, swords and other various shapes. However, after a certain time limit, these ashes must go back into their large cross forms, in order to reheat the particles, which takes an entire 30 seconds to complete. Denba (電場 Electric Field) is the name of "___" zanpakuto. When sealed, it takes the form of a standard katana, albeit slightly shorter than most, and has a pale yellow hilt and guard, the guard takes a circular shape with lightning-bolt like protrusions shooting out of it. Shikai: Released with the command, Restore Presence of Mind (落ち着く Ochitsuku) Denba, after seemingly breaking down into reishi particles, will wrap around "____"'s hands, and takes upon the appearance of a black glove with kanji reading Denba on the palm section of it. This black glove is made out of rubber, and is infused with both, Denba and "___"'s spiritual energy, thus enhancing it's overall physical power. Shikai Special Ability: The glove produced by Denba and "____" is not there for show, but plays an essential part in the overall ability of Denba. By channeling both Denba's and "____"'s spiritual power into the said gloves, and causing the individual reishi particles to collide, he is able to cause an electrical charge of varying degrees. By continuously creating these electrical charges at only a moment's notice, he is able to flow his gloves with a current of electricity. By using these gloves combined with his combat abilities, "____" is able to discharge said electricity into potent pulses which are able to easily blow an opponent away. Due to water being the conductor of electricity, Denba's already effective ability is enhanced when an opponent is soaked, and as a result, can cause even more damage, proportionate to the amount of water available. It should be noted, that if "____" and Denba do not possess enough spiritual power, Denba automatically seals itself, due to no more electrical currents being able to be made. Kidōgarō (詭道我牢 Deceptive Means Self Prison) is the name of "____" zanpakuto. When sealed, it takes the form of a wakizashi with a much thicker blade than most, in accordance to width, as such, it isn't able to truly cut an opponent, but can cause great blunt force trauma. However, in accordance with Kidōgarō's name, this is actually a deception, and the large blade is actually the overlapping of two wakizashi together, thus bringing the confusion that it is a single blade. The hilt of the zanpakuto is a darker blue colour, being almost a dark grey in colouration, and the guard being the same colour, as well as having a rectangular shape. Shikai: When releasing, "____" chants the command, Reveal One's True Colours (地が出る Jigaderu), and once this command is spoken, "____" collides Kidōgarō's twin blades together in an X formation. Suddenly the spiritual energy inside these blades "overflow" and, previously solid, transform into a liquid form that is of a black colour. The hilts of Kidōgarō however, remain intact. Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, "____" gains the ability to manipulate the liquid formed through Kidōgarō in any manner he wishes. Instructing them through the usage of his hilts, and by manipulating the reishi inside of them, Kidōgarō gains an ability, similar to a water-type zanpakuto, shown through his usage of the liquid created. However, the most deadliest aspect of this ability, is not the manipulation of this liquid, but the liquid itself. The liquid is formed from a deadly poison, similar to the one excreted in Bankai. This liquid, as a result of both it's properties, and it essentially being a partial manifestation of Kidōgarō himself, is able to move on it's own will to protect "____" from harm, by absorbing a portion of "____", it is able to also completely manifest in the real world, if only for a few moments. The poison in this liquid is very powerful, and if the antidote isn't given within 3 minutes, the enemy is guaranteed to die. *'Niseru' (似せる Copy) one of "____"'s signature techniques. By adding his own spiritual power, voluntarily, into the liquid, then, by manipulating it, he is able to create a perfect replica of himself. "____"'s skill in the technique is enough to perform it instantaneously, and coupled with his skillful speed, most are unable to comprehend when the duplicate is placed. This duplicate is able to talk and be of "____"'s exact liking. Then, when the opponent attacks the duplicate, the liquid disperses, and through "____"'s manipulation, can enter the enemies body, thus causing the enemy to be severely weakened, and due to the effect of this poison, if the antidote isn't taken quickly enough, the opponent can easily die. Senshūmazoku (千秋魔族 Thousand Years Inhabitant of Hell) Shikai: Shikai Special Ability: Meikyōrasen Renmenkattō (冥境螺旋連綿葛藤 Shades of the Dead Spiral Continuous Conflict) Shahon (写本 Codex) is the name of his zanpakutō, when sealed it takes the form of a standard katana. This katana possesses no unique features, save for the square, red crossguard with seemingly the roman form of the numerals 1,2,3. Shikai: When releasing his zanpakutō, he chants the incantation,Calculate all Possibilities (あらゆる可能を計算 Arayuru kanō o keisan) to which then his sealed state will momentarily shine before dissipating into a thick grey twister of spiritual energy surrounding him. After a few moments this energy will then envelop his hands like a liquid, solidifying and forming black metallic gauntlets that go up to his shoulder in length, with a red jewel like emblem inscribed onto the back of his hands. Then many letters in seemingly roman numerals rotate around him, which are black with a slight orange aura emanating from them. It also seems that there are small discharges of minor black electricity, which are automatically emanating from his body. Shikai Special Ability: Although a rather complex and difficult ability to use due to it's nature, Shahon possesses an undeniably powerful ability which can give him the advantage to almost any situation at hand if he is able to properly analyse it. By utilising mathematics to describe any spiritual ability that he is faced with, such as a Kidō spell or a Zanpakutō ability, he is able to devise a formula using previous abilities he has faced or his zanpakutō is knowledgeable of to create a perfect counter or a temporary ability that he could utilise offensively and defensively. He states that his zanpakutō "bothers" him a lot due to the amount of thought he must go through to utilise each ability. However, due to the nature of this ability, he has almost unlimited possibilities and can devise many ways to counter one attack if given the proper time. There are three different abilities he must utilise before being able to execute the counter for that attack, however if he has seen the technique before, he can bypass the first two techniques, and use the counter immediately. The calculations that are created are stored in his metal gauntlets and roman numerals surrounding him. *'Shiki' (式 Equation) The first stage of Shahon's ability. This is achieved through the use of his eyes and viewing the opponent's abilities. By chanting the name of the technique he analyses the technique or ability used by the opponent. The roman numerals then shine and rearrange into a complex equation which signifies the attack. He then uses this for the next stage of his ability. *'Unzan' (運算 Calculation) The most important stage of his zanpakuto, which is a passive ability in itself. Without even chanting the name of this technique, the roman numerals around him spin at rapid speeds, each of them flashing once a bright orange. Once this has finished, a calculation is formed in pure black numerals, at which his gauntlets will discharge black electricity, showing that the calculation has taken place. The calculation itself takes some time, and is usually done when an opponent is binded. *'Kaitō' (解答 Solution) *'Kafuki' (過負荷 Overload) Achieved after training with his zanpakutō for about five years, after obtaining enough calculations, which have been stored in his metal gauntlets. By chanting the name of this technique, a small discharge of black electricity from his gauntlets is created. Then, by choosing a calculation in his head, he chooses the numerals needed by tapping the black roman numerals orbiting around him. He then blasts his opponent's mind with hundreds of his zanpakutō's calculations, momentarily overloading their brains, causing them to be dizzy and have large migraines and alike. Then by choosing the calculation he previously entered with his roman numerals, all the other calculations dissappear, and multiple "copies" of that one calculation flow throughout the opponent's body, forcing them to use the designated calculation's attack, unless they are able to "reject" the calculation by emanating enough spiritual power or willpower. However, if the technique is successful, the opponent will most certainly use that attack against him, allowing him to effortlessly use a technique to perfectly counter and simultaneously injure his opponent. Hatake (畑 Birthplace) is the name of "___"'s zanpakuto. Shikai: Released with the command "____", Hatake doesn't change it's appearance externally, barring the slight greenish hue around the blade. The release of the blade seems to cause the stimulation of minor growth for plants in the surrounding area. Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Hatake gives "____" the ability to stimulate the growth of any plant species in the surrounding radius of 100 meters. Done by the acceleration of in the surrounding plant life. Through acceleration of the reishi that makes them up, "____" is able to stimulate their growth rates to exponential levels. As such, this causes them to grow in very limited amounts of time, and gives him a wide variety of options to use in battle. By focusing on specific plants, he is able to accelerate their growth even faster than what they normally would be hastened at, as such, this gives him a very versatile zanpakuto, which can adapt to a wide variety of situations. *'Chlorokinesis': After causing the plant life surrounding him to grow to a desired size, "____", by swinging his/her blade in various motions is able to manipulate the surrounding plants in various manners. This can also be done telepathically due to his own spiritual power being imbued into the plants through the previous ability of plant growth. As a result of this ability, "____" is given a wide range of different techniques that give him a great advantage against varying opponents of varying skills. Monomidakai (物見高い Burning Curiousity) is the name of Inbouka's zanpakuto. When sealed it takes the form of an average katana length blade, although has a much more rigid and almost frozen look to it. It's colour being much more translucent, reflecting the light with much more ease than other blades. It has an azure coloured hilt and guard, which is of a cross shape. Shikai:When releasing Monomidakai, Inbouka chants the command, Purge (消去 Shōkyo), after chanting this, his blade destroys itself, with the scattered remnants attaching themselves onto Inbouka's palms and hands. Once this has happened, the remnants burn into blue flames, as they cover the entirety of his palms. These blue flames, despite their meagre appearance never burn out, however they must constantly use a supply of spiritual energy as their catalyst in a sense, fuelling them. Shikai Special Ability: The blue flames that Inbouka's shikai produce are of an extremely cold temperature, unlike regular flames, being a temperature of negative 196 degrees, being the same temperature as Liquid Nitrogen at Atmospheric Pressure. Due to this, anything coming in contact with these flames is repeatedly frozen, executing frostbite at a very rapid rate. However, an additional effect these flames have is their temperature is able to be manipulated, to the point where a child can touch the flames with no ill side effects. This ability also allows the flames' properties to be changed to an extent, giving him greater battle potency dependent on the advantage. However, it should be noted that he is unable to manipulate these flames outside of his palms' range. Although it should be noted, that if even a fragment of his flames remain on an object or individual, they are able to grow by consuming surrounding reishi in a similar manner to flames taking in oxygen, allowing them to grow in size and potentially do very harsh damage to the surrounding environment. |gender = Male |height = 5'9" |weight = 71kg |affiliation = |team = and himself |partner = |previous partner = None |base of operations = 's Inner World |shikai = Yōdōte |bankai = Kentōchigai Ejiki, Yōdōte}} Yōdōte (陽動手 Youdoute, lit: Diversion Hand (of cards)) is the name of Gaika's zanpakuto. When sealed, it takes the appearance of a standard katana, with a light red hilt, that stands out rather easily in comparison to most hilts. The guard of Yōdōte has a square shape, but has a diamond layered upon it. When the angle is switched, the shapes seemingly "switch", although this is merely an optical illusion of sorts. Gaika comments that Yōdōte is quite similar to himself, albeit far more outspoken and comedic. He also relies on misdirection to convey his messages, and Gaika even states that sometimes even he doesn't understand what he's talking about. Shikai: Yōdōte is released through the command, Confuse (間違える Machigaeru), at which his blade's twin shapes will spin around. Releasing a thick haze of red smoke, which surrounds his entire blade. Eventually, the entire blade becomes engulfed in this smoke. Which then rotates around the blade at massive speeds. Thus, this forms it into a cane of sorts after solidifying. Ironically, Gaika also summons a deck of cards, created by his own spiritual energy, thus, giving him a magician-esque appearance. The cane created can function as a potent offensive weapon if used correctly. Shikai Special Ability: Yōdōte's ability is to essentially misdirect another opponent through the usage of several different tricks. Stored in his cards are an equal amount of reishi. However, the reishi imbued in this cards, despite being equal in quantity, each have a specific and desired effect that one may use against an opponent. These cards are simply activated through chanting their name, or a specific incantation. Although each actual effect is different, dependent on the card, there is one ability that all the cards share, barring a select few, which shall be listed below. *Note, Gaika is able to bypass these incantations if he wishes, due to achieving bankai* *'Clones': The most basic ability that all of his cards are capable of producing, barring a select few. At the immediate activation of the card, Gaika is seemingly enveloped in a large surge of energy, at which the desired effect will produce supposedly immediately. However, this small influx of spiritual energy is actually solidified to create a perfect clone of him. This clone is directly linked to Gaika and as such, he is able to use these as conduits for observing an opponent and gaining real-time experience rather easily. He is able to use devious combinations alongside the card's own unique ability for deadly effects. *'Kokuchō' (黒鳥 Black Swan) this card has an unusual Black Swan design on it, with it's wings spread wide. To activate this card, he recites a small incantation, before the card is surrounded in a pitch-black aura. At this moment, Gaika is able to throw the card in any direction, at which, an area of five meters will be enveloped in a black aura, before the reishi forming it will construct itself into many black swans of an average size. Gaika is able to manipulate the movements of these swans as long as he has enough reishi to do so, before they disperse at either, his whim, or because of lack of spiritual power. :*'Incantation': Thy wings of purity have been tainted with the influence of pride. Flock to my side and fight for thy honor that will never be tried! *'Endan' (煙弾 Smoke Bomb) this card has a design of a purple smoke cloud in a spherical shape. To activate this card, he also can chant an incantation, for it's full effects, before the card is surrounded in a light lavender aura. After chanting the incantation, Gaika merely mutters, "Boom" (ブーム Būmu). At this moment, the surrounding reishi explodes into a supposed cloud of lavender smoke which seemingly transports him to any desired location in the immediate area. Although how this is done, is currently unknown, it should be noted that this does not seem to work when it is raining, although why this technique does this is unknown. :*'Incantation': To escape the clutches of the darkness I run. I shan't flee to the light to fight once more. I retreat to the Void. Retreat to the Void in which, there is the peace of Yore. *'Hitsugi' (棺 Coffin) this card has a simple white coffin in it's center, with several spikes that pierce into the coffin. When activating the incantation, a white aura envelops the card, as it summons a pure white coffin at any area in the radius of 100 meters. This coffin is average-sized, and immediately attempts to capture the victim in it's hold. If evaded, the coffin shatters, if caught, the next stage is activated. With a simple click of his fingers, he is able to cause a varying number of energy blades to materialize and stab into the coffin. However, the blades don't seem to injure the opponent, but rather, they seemingly inject them with an unusual reishi. This reishi muddles up their senses for a brief amount of time when fully injected, and gives Gaika the upper-hand in battle, and allows him to use other cards with far more ease. :*'Incantation': Vessel of the madman. Fall into the pits of Tartarus. Burn and wither, with the burden of your sorrows upon your shoulders. As the Iron Maiden opens once again, repent and remember. Fall into the executioner and know your own weakness! Category:Blog posts